


Las Mujeres

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche tranquila tomando algo con los amigos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las Mujeres

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... con la posible excepción de las camareras

-¡Hola! ¿Llego muy tarde?- Los que estaban en la mesa negaron con la cabeza. Kamekona se sentó junto a ellos.- Y bien… ¿Cómo van las apuestas?

-Todavía no me puedo creer que hagáis esto- musitó Lori sacudiendo la cabeza. Kono sonrió mientras Chin le pasaba una servilleta al recién llegado, que la estudiaba concentrado.

-Tú caerás también, es una tradición ya- dijo la morena.

Su compañera negó con la cabeza, no podía ser, ella no caería porque aquello era completamente ilógico. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué Joe White participaba en aquello.

 

                                            **************

Había mucha gente aquella noche en la que el 5.0 y sus amigos tomaban algo. Esta vez el caso no había sido demasiado cansado y los miembros de la unidad se sentían con energía más que suficiente para gastar. Steve se removió algo inquieto en el asiento.

-Miradlo, no ha podido volar nada por los aires y no se siente completo.

-Muy gracioso, Danny.

-¿No es eso? Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

-Sólo buscaba a la camarera aquella… la del otro día…

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-Se supone que hoy estás tomando algo con tu _Ohana_.

-Y lo hago.

-¿Mientras buscas a una mujer para…?- hizo un gesto con las manos. Joe disimuló una risita.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Si no lo sabes, no seré yo quien te lo explique…

-Buenas noches, capitán- una atractiva mujer morena de ojos verdes se acercó con una libreta. - ¿Lo de siempre?- dijo sin apartar su mirada del atractivo SEAL.

-Sí, gracias- contestó Danny con, tal vez, algo de brusquedad.

La camarera, cuyo nombre era Kiele, se excusó y se marchó.

-¿Por qué has sido tan desagradable?- le reprendió el marine.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Nadie más ha abierto la boca.

-Sólo le dije que sí, además, tengo sed…

-Danny… ¿Has visto el partido de los Nets?- preguntó Chin intentando cambiar de tema.

Otra camarera llegó con sus cervezas mientras discutían animadamente sobre deportes.

 

                                            *********************

Danny jugó con la botella vacía de su cerveza. Le quitó la etiqueta, la enroscó, la estiró, la volvió a enroscar… tamborileó sobre la mesa con sus dedos, volvió a la etiqueta…

Lori suspiró sin dejar de mirar a Steve.

Bueno, el nativo de Jersey, además de ser un gran detective, no estaba ciego, era obvio que Mcgarrett era una especie de fantasía andante, que ninguna mujer podía resistirse a aquel cuerpo, aquellos músculos, aquella sonrisa… pero lo más adorable del SEAL era que parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en las mujeres… aunque a veces utilizase sus encantos para conseguir información, favores, o que las chicas de balística priorizasen su caso. Lori, sin ir más lejos… estaba claro que estaba loca por él, pero el marine actuaba como si nada.

Menos en ese momento.

Con la dichosa camarera.

Vale, hacía mucho desde que Catherine se había ido y, probablemente, el hombre necesitase aliviarse… cada uno llevaba las cosas de diferente forma y era bastante probable que el moreno estuviese poco acostumbrado a largos períodos de abstinencia… Si había que ser sincero, una simple sonrisa del marine pondría a sus pies a un montón de candidatas…y candidatos.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en su amigo, que se había puesto en pie para charlar con la camarera.

-Voy a pedir otra ronda- dijo levantándose de pronto- ¿lo mismo?

Los demás asintieron. Kono se acercó a Max para susurrarle algo al oído. Éste se echó a reír.

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Mcgarrett inclinándose para hablar con Chin.

-A pedir otra ronda.

El SEAL pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y volvió a su conversación.

-¿No está tardando mucho?- la cara de Steve volvió a aparecer en el campo visual del teniente al cabo de unos segundos.

-Hay mucha gente en la barra. Probablemente esté esperando su turno para ser atendido.

-Sí, eso debe ser.

Los dos primos compartieron una mirada cuando su jefe volvió a conversar con Kiele.

Un camarero apareció con las bebidas. El marine frunció el ceño.

-¿Y Danny?- preguntó inclinándose de nuevo. Joe se mordió el labio para no reír.

-Habrá ido al baño- le contestó Chin con infinita paciencia.

-Claro.

Después de un rato, el SEAL se estiraba para localizar a su amigo entre la gente.

-Voy a seguir con mi trabajo- le dijo Kiele algo molesta.

Steve se sentó ante la divertida mirada de sus compañeros.

-No sé qué le ha podido parecer mal…- Kono abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que acababa de oír- ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido Danny?

-Sigue en la barra. Charlando con una rubia- le informó Kamekona, siempre servicial.

El marine se giró tan rápido que Max creyó que se le había desencajado algún hueso en el proceso. Luego se levantó y fue hacia la barra.

-Danny… “ _Se supone que hoy estás tomando algo con tu_ _Ohana”_ \- parafraseó el moreno.

El rubio le miró sorprendido.

-¿Le dijo la sartén al cazo?- acertó a decir.

El Capitán de fragata dirigió una de sus mejores sonrisas a la mujer con la que hablaba su amigo antes de tomarlo por el brazo e intentar conducirlo de vuelta a la mesa.

-Los demás están preguntándose dónde estás.

-No lo creo. Chin puede verme perfectamente- el rubio saludó con la mano al teniente, que le devolvió el saludo, sonriente- ¿Lo ves? Nadie se ha vuelto ciego de pronto.

-Pero te estás perdiendo la conversación.

-¿Cuál? ¿La tuya con Kiele? ¿No te llega con tener a una mujer comiéndote con los ojos que los demás tenemos que quedarnos viendo cómo haces gala de tus encantos?

\- Sólo estaba charlando.

-Como si pudieses hacer solo eso- musitó el rubio.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada- el detective se libró del agarre del SEAL, le dijo a la mujer que disculpase a su troglodita amigo, le dijo que esperaba que más tarde pudiesen seguir con su conversación y se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa con paso firme antes de dejarse caer en la silla con un bufido.

-Estúpido SEAL…- masculló. Levantó la vista hacia Joe- Perdón.

Éste estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no reírse como para ofenderse, así que le hizo un gesto con la mano. Steve acababa de sentarse de nuevo. Consultó su reloj unas cuantas veces y, cuando éste marcaba la hora que a él le pareció prudente, carraspeó.

-Mañana podemos hacer una barbacoa en mi casa, ¿qué os parece?

El resto consideró aquella una gran idea.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Danny. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

El rubio le miró inquisitivo.

-Hemos venido juntos, si me llevo el coche, ¿en qué vas a volver?

-Puedo acercarlo yo- se ofreció Joe, servicial.

Steve le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-O yo- dijo Max-, así probarás mi coche nuevo.

El rubio no dijo nada, pero no pensaba ir con el forense… conducía peor que Steve.

-También puedo llevarlo yo- Kono tenía una sonrisa malévola-… o la rubia esa- dijo señalando la barra con el mentón.

Steve miró a Danny con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Me iré con él- cedió el policía- si no, seguro que me impedirá dormir tranquilo… posiblemente se ponga a pasar la aspiradora por el salón a las 7 de la mañana.- añadió levantándose. Concretaron la hora para el día siguiente y se fueron.

Chin estiró la mano hacia su prima.

-Te dije que sería Steve.

-Por un momento creí que Danny se había ido harto del coqueteo del jefe y que había ganado la apuesta- suspiró Kono.

-¿En serio esto pasa siempre?- Lori no salía de su asombro.

Chin y Joe se repartían sus ganancias.

-Siempre- informó Max-. En cuanto uno de los dos tiene delante una posible conquista, el otro se enfada y se va… haciendo que el que queda se vuelva a casa a los pocos segundos.

-Lo que no entiendo es que todo el mundo se dé cuenta… menos ellos… ¡Qué _haoles_ tan despistados!

Chin rió ante el comentario de Kamekona.


End file.
